The Reunion
by lumpyandthefuzz
Summary: Itsa reunion i was talked into writing a fic so i wrote this i was bored i know it sucks just dont rub it in


**Uhhh…stuff. I guess this fic is dedicated to Hitomisama and her friend Antoine……….**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has 2 do with FF7 except the copy of the game I have.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 The Reunion  
  
Cloud loved Aeris. He had always loved her. He also loved Tifa. Except Aeris was dead and Tifa moved back to Nibelhiem. Cloud had moved to Kalm a year after he killed Sephiroth. Barret and Marlene also moved to Kalm since it was a peaceful place and no trouble would arise at anytime. Cid went back to Rocket Town and, believe it or not, married Shera. Cait Sith moved to Midgar because he was offered another job, at Toys-r-us. Red XIII moved in with Barret because Marlene always wanted a kitty…Vincent went to live in Lucrecia's cave. Yuffie moved to Kalm also because of the materia Cloud had.  
  
"Huh? What's this? A reunion at Barret's place? Sweet," Cloud said while reading the card, "I just hope Tifa will be there…"  
  
Cloud went to bed that night and sure enough it happened again. Aeris had appeared in his dreams. She would usually go into his dreams all the time, but lately she hasn't been going into his dreams as much as she used to. They would talk until Cloud woke up.  
  
"Hey Aeris! Barret is throwing a reunion party in two days…too bad you couldn't be there…" Cloud said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, it'll be alright ill be there in sprit, right? Anyways…how's life?" Aeris asked.  
  
"It's alright I guess, but…how's your uhhh…ummm…" Cloud said.  
  
"(She laughed) I'm fine, Cloud. Hey do you have a girlfriend?" Aeris asked.  
  
"No, no I don't," Cloud practically spat out.  
  
"Oh. Well, I…no I can't tell…well it actually doesn't matter now, you know, Cloud, I always did love you, but I knew u loved Tifa so…" Aeris replied.  
  
"TIFA?! Well, ya I have feeling for her, but I didn't think she had any feeling for me, so you see…" Cloud started out, but Aeris ended then sentence with a kiss. Cloud, who was in complete shock, gave a kiss back. They stared into each other's eyes and then embraced themselves into a more passionate, deeper, kiss. Right after that kiss Cloud woke up.  
  
"I can already tell that this day is gonna be a GREAT day!" Cloud shouted excitedly.  
  
At Tifa's house…  
  
"A reunion party? I hope Cloud is gonna be there…wait he lives in Kalm too why wouldn't he be there? Why am I talking to myself? That just isn't normal. Okay, I need to stop talking to myself right now," Tifa said, talking to herself. She went looking for her best dress and her best makeup.  
  
"This'll be perfect," She said to herself as she found exactly what she was looking for.  
  
Back to Cloud…  
  
"Hmmm…I now know that Aeris loves me, but she's dead and its not like I'm gonna marry her, but Tifa doesn't love me so hey guess I'll stay with Aeris as my choice," Cloud said while looking in the mirror trying on cloths that he should wear to the reunion. About an hour later he went to sleep with A LOT on his mind. Aeris appeared again.  
  
"Hey, Cloud." Aeris said in a very seductive voice.  
  
"Oh, hey, Aeris." Cloud replied almost as if he was scared…  
  
"Well, I think, we should go further in our "relationship" if you know what I mean." Aeris said while moving closer and closer to Cloud.  
  
"Aeris, well, I don't think this can work out I mean I love you, but, well, your dead. I mean don't take this the wrong way or anything, don't go committing Sui…. wait your dead already. I think it's best if we don't give up this "relationship" I know you knew this wasn't gonna work out since the start, but…" Cloud started.  
  
"But you love Tifa." Aeris replied.  
  
"Ya." Cloud answered simply.  
  
"That's ok, your right I did know that this wasn't gonna work since the start, but hey, it was worth a try, right? You go out and have fun at the reunion, Cloud." Aeris said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Aeris." Cloud said as he woke up. He got ready for the reunion.  
  
Cloud went up to Barret's house and knocked on the door, several times.  
  
"Hold your fuckin' horses I'm comin' already, damn," Barret yelled, "Yo, Cloud, 'sup foo'? Come in already, damn." Cloud walked in the house and saw Red still asleep on the floor and Marlene watching T.V. Then shortly after Cloud came everyone else started showing up. Red finally woke up.  
  
"Good morning kitty!" Marlene said.  
  
"Good morning, Marlene. My, my, Barret what an abundance of food you got there." Red said as he was looking at the food that Marlene and Barret had prepared.  
  
"What the fuck does abundance mean?" Barret asked.  
  
"Never mind, you sure that's enough for everyone?" Red asked.  
  
"What the fuck are you sayin' I'm fat and I eat a lot? Stupid fuck I'm on weight watchers you know that I've lost a few pounds. Back the hell up, bitch, I'll fuck you up." Barret yelled at Red.  
  
"Calm down Barret," Tifa said ending the fight.  
  
"I've seen you angry before, but I don't think you have ever been that angry," Cait Sith said, he always did throw in his two cents.  
  
"Damn, Stupid cat, don't you know Barret'll beat the shit outta you so if I was you I'd shut up," Cid said at Cait Sith. *Knock Knock*  
  
"I'll get it," Cloud said. He opened the door to see none other than…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YUFFIE?! Oh hell no, Barret why did you invite this bitch she's gonna steal all my materia, shit man." Cloud yelled.  
  
"Calm the fuck down 'foo. She paid me." Barret said, pretty calmly I might add.  
  
"Cloud I won't steal your materia, I promise, let's just let bygones be bygones," Yuffie said as she stuck out her hand to shake Cloud's hand. Cloud just turned and walked away. "HEY!" Yuffie yelled. They all finished eating their food and didn't know what to do next.  
  
"I got an idea, let's play spin the bottle!" Barret said rather childish actually.  
  
"Spin the bottle, Barret? That's a child's game." Vincent replied to Barret's idea.  
  
"A child's game wha….. Oh, ya I knew that I was just fuckin with ya calm down man," Barret said.  
  
"How about we just watch some TV?" Shera suggested.  
  
"Awright, you guys go watch TV and I'll join you after I clean the damn mess you pigs made," Barret answered.  
  
"I'll clean up." Cloud and Tifa said at the same time surprising everyone.  
  
"Are you…what the hell am I sayin'? You guys can clean up, as long as I don't have to." Barret said walking in the other room to watch TV with the other. Leaving Cloud and Tifa alone…  
  
"So, how's life? I haven't talked to you in two years," Tifa asked Cloud.  
  
"Oh, my life is uh…good. How about yours?" Cloud asked back.  
  
"Oh, it's good," Tifa, replied simply.  
  
"Good. So you have a boyfriend?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Me? No. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Nope. There's really been only on…..two girls I've ever loved. Unfortunately one died and, well the other I'm not to sure about her feelings towards me." Cloud responded.  
  
"Would that other girl, happen to be me?" Tifa just had to ask.  
  
"Y-Yes," Cloud said, and he started blushing.  
  
"Cloud, there's been only one man for me. You." Tifa said and also blushed.  
  
They stared deep into each other's eyes and started kissing each other. This went on for about 20 min. then they just stared into each other eyes….  
  
"I love you Tifa," Cloud told her.  
  
"I love you too Cloud," Tifa answered followed by a passionate kiss.  
  
They walked into the TV room, holding hands. They forgot to clean up the mess….  
  
"Took ya long enough, damn" Barret said as they walked in the room.  
  
  
  
Four years later Cloud proposed to Tifa, months later they got married at went to there honeymoon in Costa Del Sol. Tifa moved in with Cloud a month after the reunion.  
  
They all lived happily ever after.  
  
**So how was it, sucked huh¿ well, I was talked into it so if it sucked don't blame it on me. If it was good u damn right it was ALL me.  
  
Peace out 


End file.
